Slaying Time
Slaying Time is the third case in Criminal Case. It is also the third case in Parkwood. It takes place in The Slums, appearing as the third case in the district. Plot The case started with Trevor telling the player that a murder has been commited at an office building. There, they found the dead body of cubicle worker Velma Thompson, with blood wounds on her head. The victim's boss, Kristopher Hull, then entered the room, asking what the police is doing inside his office, followed by him seeing Velma's dead body. Kristopher was added to the suspect roser, just like cubicle worker Lola Waterman and IT technician Ryan Knox. At the end of the chapter, chief Johnson told the duo that there was a person wanting to see them, saying they knew the victim. That person turned out to be Velma's roommate Jade Montana, who let the police access her apartment for their investigation. Eventually, the detectives added the victim's sister, engineer Angelina Thompson, to their suspect list. Angelina said that she never really liked her sister, as she always wanted to be cooler than her, but never succeeded. Kristopher was also talked to again, revealing that he had developed interests in Velma, but also said that she rejected his advancements. Later, the team recieved word that a fight broke out between two of their suspects. Finally, Lola Waterman was arrested for Velma's murder. Lola confessed to the crime, saying that if she wouldn't have killed Velma, she would have lost her job. She then explained that Velma caught her messing around at the job and not doing what she was supposed to do, so she threatened to tell Kristopher. Lola was so determined to not lose her job, she panicked and hit Velma with the clock. She also said that as soon as she started hitting her, she couldn't stop, saying that it 'felt good' hitting Velma. Lola was then arrested and sentenced to 40 years in prison with psychiatric counseling. Summary Victim * Velma Thompson '''(found dead in her cubicle) Murder Weapon * '''Digital Clock Killer * Lola Waterman Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses hand sanitizer. * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses hand sanitizer. * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses hand sanitizer. * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses hand sanitizer. * The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses hand sanitizer. * The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue. Killer's Profile * The killer uses hand sanitizer. * The killer eats sushi. * The killer smokes. * The killer is female * The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cubicle. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Keyboard; Victim identified: Velma Thompson; New Suspect: Kristopher Hull) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) * Examine Bloody Keyboard. (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyse Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) * Interrogate Kristopher. (Result: New Crime Scene: Office Hallway) * Investigate Office Hallway. (Clues: Faded Name Tag, Blue Cap) * Examine Faded Name Tag. (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Lola Waterman) * Confront Lola about the murder. * Examine Blue Cap. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Ryan Knox) * Ask Ryan if he knew the victim. * Go to Chapter 2! (2 stars) Chapter 2 * Interrogate Jade Montana. (Profile: Jade uses hand sanitizer; New Crime Scene: Victim's Apartment) * Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Angelina Thompson) * Inform Angelina about her sister's murder. (Profile: Angelina uses hand sanitizer, Angelina eats sushi) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Signature) * Examine Signature. (Result: Kristopher's Signature; Talk to Kristopher Hull again) * Confront Kristopher about the note. (Profile: Kristopher uses hand sanitizer, Kristopher eats sushi; New Crime Scene: Water Dispenser) * Investigate Water Dispenser. (Clue: Bloody Watch) * Examine Bloody Watch. (Result: Ashes) * Analyse Ashes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) * Go to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chaper 3 * Investigate Messy Bed. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Checkbook; Talk to Jade Montana again) * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Contract; Talk to Lola Waterman again) * Examine Checkbook. (Result: Message; Talk to Ryan Knox again) * Ask Jade if she knows anything about her roommate's life. (Profile: Jade smokes) * Confront Lola about the contract. (Profile: Lola uses hand sanitizer, Lola eats sushi, Lola smokes; Profile: Kristopher smokes) * Question Ryan about visiting the victim. (Profile: Ryan uses hand sanitizer, Ryan eats sushi, Ryan smokes) * Investigate Computer. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Pieces) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Hand Sanitizer) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Digital Clock; Murder weapon registered: Digital Clock) * Analyse Bloody Hand Sanitizer. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Analyse Digital Clock. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Additional Investigation! (No stars) Additional Investigation * Help Ryan. (Result: New Clues on Office Hallway) * Investigate Office Hallway. (Clue: Wallet) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: ID; Talk to Ryan Knox again) * Give Ryan his wallet back. (Reward: 2,000 Coins) * See what Angelina wants. (Result: New Clues on Messy Bed) * Investigate Messy Bed. (Clue: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo; Talk to Angelina Thompson again) * Give Angelnia her photo back. (Reward: Free Burger) * Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Slums